1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-aminoquinolinecarboxamides, pharmaceutical compositions comprising them, and the use of such compounds in the treatment of certain central nervous system and peripheral diseases. The compounds of this invention are also useful as probes for the localization of cell surface receptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tachykinins represent a family of structurally related peptides originally isolated based upon their smooth muscle contractile and sialogogic activity. These mammalian peptides include substance P (SP), neurokinin A (NKA) and neurokinin xcex2 (NKB). Tachykinins are synthesized in the central nervous system (CNS), as well as in peripheral tissues, where they exert a variety of biological activities. Substance P can be produced from three different mRNAs (xcex1-, xcex2- and xcex3-preprotachykinin mRNAs) that arise from a single gene as a result of alternative RNA splicing, whereas NKA can be generated from either the xcex2- or the xcex3-preprotachykinin mRNA through posttranslationally processed precursor polypeptides. These precursors can also be differentially processed so that amino terminally extended forms of NKA (known as neuropeptide K and neuropeptide xcex3) are produced. NKB is produced from a separate mRNA arising from a second gene known as preprotachykinin B.
Three receptors for the tachykinin peptides have been moleculary characterized and are referred to as neurokinin-1 (NK-1), neurokinin-2 (NK-2) and neurokinin-3 (NK-3) receptors. The NK-1 receptor has a natural agonist potency profile of SP greater than NKA greater than NKB. The NK-2 receptor agonist potency profile is NKA greater than NKB greater than SP, and the NK-3 receptor agonist potency profile is NKB greater than NKA greater than SP. These receptors mediate the variety of tachykinin-stimulated biological effects that generally include 1) modulation of smooth muscle contractile activity, 2) transmission of (generally) excitatory neuronal signals in the CNS and periphery (e.g. pain signals), 3) modulation of immune and inflammatory responses, 4) induction of hypotensive effects via dilation of the peripheral vasculature, and 5) stimulation of endocrine and exocrine gland secretions. These receptors transduce intracellular signals via the activation of pertussis toxin-insensitive (Gxcex1q,11) G proteins, resulting in the generation of the intracellular second messengers inositol 1,4,5-trisphosyphate and diacylglycerol. NK-1 receptors are expressed in a wide variety of peripheral tissues and in the CNS. NK-2 receptors are expressed primarily in the periphery, while NK-3 receptors are primarily (but not exclusively) expressed in the CNS. Recent work confirms the presence of NK-3 receptor binding sites in the human brain.
Studies measuring the localization of NKB and NK-3 receptor mRNAs and proteins, along with studies performed using peptide agonists and non-peptide NK-3 receptor antagonists, provide a rationale for using NK-3 receptor antagonists in treating a variety of disorders in both the CNS and the periphery. In the CNS, activation of NK-3 receptors has been shown to modulate dopamine and serotonin release, indicating therapeutic utility in the treatment of a variety of disorders including anxiety, depression, schizophrenia and obesity. Further, studies in primate brain detect the presence of NK-3 mRNA in a variety of regions relevant to these disorders. With regard to obesity, it has also been shown that NK-3 receptors are located on MCH-containing neurons in the rat lateral hypothalamus and zona incerta. In the periphery, administration of NKB into the airways is known to induce mucus secretion and bronchoconstriction, indicating therapeutic utility for NK-3 receptor antagonists in the treatment of patients suffering from airway diseases such as asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Localization of NK-3 receptors in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and the bladder indicates therapeutic utility for NK-3 receptor antagonists in the treatment of GI and bladder disorders including inflammatory bowel disease and urinary incontinence.
Both peptide and nonpeptide antagonists have been developed for each of the tachykinin receptors. The first generation of peptide antagonists for the tachykinin receptors had problems with low potency, partial agonism, poor metabolic stability and toxicity, whereas the current generation of non-peptide antagonists display more drug-like properties. Unfortunately, previous non-peptide NK-3 receptor antagonists suffer from a number of problems such as species selectivity (which limits the potential to evaluate these compounds in many appropriate disease models). New non-peptide NK-3 receptor antagonists are therefore being sought, both as therapeutic agents and as tools to further investigate the anatomical and ultrastructural distribution of NK-3 receptors, as well as the physiologic and pathophysiologic consequences of NK-3 receptor activation.
This invention relates to 2-aminoquinolinecarboxamides represented by structure Formula I: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or pharmaceutically acceptable solvates thereof, wherein in R1, R2, R3, X, Q1 and Q2 are hereinafter defined.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and the use of such compounds and compositions in the treatment of certain central nervous system and peripheral diseases or disorders.
The compounds of this invention are ligands for neurokinin receptors, in particular NK-3 receptors, and are useful in the treatment of a wide range of diseases or disorders including, but not limited to depression, anxiety, psychosis, obesity, pain, Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease, neurodegenerative diseases, movement disorders, respiratory diseases, inflammatory diseases, neuropathy, immune disorders, migraine, biliary disfunction, and dermatitis.
The invention provides novel 2-aminoquinolinecarboxamides that bind selectively to neurokinin receptors, in particular NK-3 receptors. These compounds are therefore of use in the treatment of a broad array of diseases which are characterized by modulation of the neurokinin receptors, in particular NK-3 receptors.
In a separate aspect, the invention provides methods of using compounds of this invention as positive controls in assays for receptor activity and using appropriately labeled compounds of the invention as probes for the localization of receptors, particularly neurokinin-3 receptors, in tissue sections.
This invention relates to 2-aminoquinolinecarboxamides, pharmaceutical compositions comprising them, and the use of such compounds in the treatment of certain central nervous system and peripheral diseases or disorders.
Accordingly, a broad embodiment of the invention is directed to compounds of Formula I: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or pharmaceutically acceptable solvates thereof, wherein:
R1 is:
hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2N(C1-6 alkyl) (C1-6 alkyl), amino, xe2x80x94NH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl) (C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)CO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl) SO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NHCO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHSO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CON(C1-6 alkyl) (C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94S(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO(C1-6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94SO(C1-6 alkyl),
where each C1-6 alkyl is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group optionally containing one or two double or triple bonds and optionally substituted with one or more of hydroxy, oxo, halogen, amino, or C1-3 alkoxy;
R2 and R3 are independently selected from the groups consisting of:
hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, C1-8 alkyl, xe2x80x94O(C1-8 alkyl),xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2N(C1-8 alkyl) (C1-8 alkyl), amino, xe2x80x94NH(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl) (C1-8 alkyl),xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl)CO(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl)CO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)SO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NHCO(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHSO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CON(C1-8 alkyl) (C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94S(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2(C1-8 alkyl), and Ar,
wherein Ar is phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidyl, imidazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, isothiazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazolyl, or benzopyrazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted with one or more of:
halogen, hydroxy, C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94O(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2N(C1-6 alkyl) (C1-6 alkyl), amino, xe2x80x94NH(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl) (C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)CO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)SO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NHCO(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHSO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CON (C1-6 alkyl) (C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94S(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO(C1-6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94SO2(C1-6 alkyl),
where
each C-16 alkyl is as defined above for R1; and
each C1-8 alkyl is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group optionally containing one or two double or triple bonds and optionally substituted with one or more of:
(i) hydroxy,
(ii) oxo,
(iii) halogen,
(iv) Ar, wherein Ar is as defined above,
(v) xe2x80x94NR4R5, wherein R4 and R5 are independently selected from:
(A) hydrogen;
(B) C1-6 alkyl, wherein C1-6 alkyl is as defined above for R1;
(C) Ar, where in Ar is as defined above;
(D) C1-6 alkyl-Ar, wherein Ar is as defined above and Ar is attached to any position of the C1-6 alkyl group at any position of Ar;
xe2x80x83or R4 and R5 together form a 4- to 8-membered monocyclic or bicyclic nitrogen-containing ring which may contain:
(a) one or two double bonds;
(b) one or two oxo;
(c) one or two of O, S or Nxe2x80x94R6 wherein R6 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkyl-Ar, wherein C1-6 alkyl and Ar are defined as above and Ar is attached to to any position of the C1-6 alkyl group at any position of Ar; or
(d) one or two of R1 where R1 is as defined above;
(vi) xe2x80x94OR4, wherein R4 is as defined above;
(vii) xe2x80x94CONR4R5, wherein R4 and R5 are as defined above;
(viii) xe2x80x94SO2NR4R5 wherein R4 and R5 are as defined above;
(x) xe2x80x94NR4COR5, wherein R4 and R5 are as defined above;
X is O, S or Nxe2x80x94CN;
Q1 and Q2 are independently selected from formulas II and III: 
wherein
R7 is hydrogen or C1-8 alkyl;
C1-8 alkyl is as defined above;
R8 and R9 are independently selected from:
(i) hydrogen;
(ii) Arxe2x80x2, wherein Arxe2x80x2 is phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidyl, imidazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, furanyl, benzofuranyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, isothiazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazolyl, or benzopyrazolyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more of:
halogen, hydroxy, C1-8 alkyl, xe2x80x94O(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2N(C1-8 alkyl) (C1-8 alkyl), amino, xe2x80x94NH(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl) (C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl)CO(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl)CO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-6 alkyl)SO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NHCO(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CONHSO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CON(C1-8 alkyl)(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94S(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO(C1-8 alkyl), or xe2x80x94SO2(C1-8 alkyl), wherein C18 alkyl and C1-6 alkyl are as defined above;
(iii) C1-8 alkyl, wherein said C1-8 alkyl is as defined above,
(iv) xe2x80x94COR4, wherein R4 is as defined above,
(v) xe2x80x94CONR4R5, wherein R4 and R5 are as defined above,
(vi) xe2x80x94SO2NR4R5, wherein R4 and R5 are as defined above;
xe2x80x83or R8 and R9 together form a 4- to 8-membered monocyclic or bicyclic ring which may contain:
(a) one or two double bonds;
(b) one or two oxo;
(c) one or two O, S or Nxe2x80x94R10 wherein R10 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C1-8 alkyl-Arxe2x80x2, wherein C1-8 alkyl and Arxe2x80x2 are defined as above and Arxe2x80x2 may be attached to C1-8 alkyl at any position; or
(d) one or two R1 groups.
Preferred compounds of the invention include those of Formula I where Q1 is a group of the formula I-g: 
where
Arxe2x80x2 is phenyl optionally substituted with one or more of halogen, hydroxy, C1-8 alkyl, xe2x80x94O(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, amino, xe2x80x94NH(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl)(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl)CO(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHCO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-8 alkyl) CO2(C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CON(C1-8 alkyl) (C1-8 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-8 alkyl), wherein C1-8 alkyl and C1-6 alkyl are as defined above; and
Rq is straight or branched chain alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms.
More preferred compounds of Formula I where Q1 is a group of formula I-g include those where X is oxygen. Particularly preferred are such compounds where R1 and R2 are both hydrogen.
Formula I-g encompasses the following groups: 
where Arxe2x80x2 and Rq carry the same definitions as given above for formula I-g.
The invention encompasses compounds having Q1 groups represented by either of formulas I-h or I-k.
Other preferred compounds of Formula I include those of Formula I-A: 
where Rq is straight or branched chain alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms; and
Q2 is as defined above for Formula I.
Particularly preferred compounds of Formula I-A are those where Rq is ethyl; Q2 represents formula I or formula II where R7 is defined as above and R8 and R9 are independently selected from:
hydrogen;
C1-8 alkyl, wherein said C1-8 alkyl is as defined above; or
R8 and R9 together form a 4- to 8-membered monocyclic or bicyclic ring which may contain:
(a) one or two double bonds;
(b) one or two oxo;
(c) one or two O, S or Nxe2x80x94R10 wherein R10 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C1-8 alkyl-Arxe2x80x2, wherein C1-8 alkyl and Arxe2x80x2 are defined as above and Arxe2x80x2 may be attached to C1-8 alkyl at any position; or
(d) one or two R1 groups.
Still other preferred compounds of Formula I include those of Formula I-B: 
Wherein:
Rq is straight or branched chain alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms;
R3 is C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy; and
Q2 is as defined above for Formula I.
Particularly preferred compounds of Formula I-B are those where Rq is ethyl; and
Q2 is a group of the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R8 and R9 together form a 4- to 8-membered monocyclic or bicyclic ring which may contain:
(a) one or two double bonds;
(b) one or two oxo;
(c) one or two O, S or Nxe2x80x94R10 wherein R10 is hydrogen, or C1-8 alkyl.
The compounds of Formula I may contain one or more asymmetric centers, so that the compounds can exist in different stereoisomeric forms. All stereoisomeric forms (e.g., optical isomers) and mixtures thereof are encompassed by the invention. The compounds containing asymmetric centers can be, for example, racemates or optically active forms. In these situations, the single enantiomers, i.e., optically active forms, can be obtained by asymmetric synthesis or by resolution of the racemates. Resolution of the racemates can be accomplished, for example, by. conventional methods such as crystallization in the presence of a resolving agent, or chromatography, using, for example a chiral HPLC column.
In addition compounds of Formula I with carbon-carbon double bonds may occur in the Z- and/or E-forms. All such isomeric forms of such compounds are encompassed within the invention. Further, such compounds may be prepared in either pure E or pure Z forms using methods known to those skilled in the art.
When any variable. (e.g. C1-6 alkyl, C1-8 alkyl, R1-R9, Q9 or Q2) occurs more than one time in Formula I, its definition on each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, includes those alkyl groups of a designed number of carbon atoms. Examples of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, iso-, sec- and tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, 3-ethylbutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, norbornyl, and the like. When reference is made herein to C1-6 alkyl or C1-8 alkyl which it may contain one or two double or triple bond it is understood that at least two carbons are present in the alkyl for one double or triple bond, and at least four carbons for two double or triple bonds. xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d represents an alkyl group of indicated number of carbon atoms attached through an oxygen bridge, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and isopropoxy.
By xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d herein is meant fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine. Preferred halogens are fluorine and chlorine. Particularly preferred is fluorine.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpatientsxe2x80x9d refer to humans as well as other mammals including pets such as dogs and cats and livestock such as cattle and sheep.
By C1-6 alkyl-Ar as used herein is meant an aryl (Ar) group substituted on an alkyl group which is in turn connected to the parent structure. Examples of such groups are benzyl, phenethyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, 2-pyridylmethyl, and 3-pyimidin-2-ylpropyl.
This invention also includes methods for using compounds of Formula I to treat diseases or disorders in patients in which mediation by NK-3 receptors is of importance.
The compounds of this invention are ligands for neurokinin receptors, in particular NK-3 receptors, and are useful in the treatment of a wide range of diseases or disorders of the central nervous system (CNS) and periphery in mammals in which modulation of NK-3 receptors is of importance. These include depression, anxiety, panic disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, psychosis and schizophrenia, neurodegenerative disorders such as dementia, Alzheimer""s diseases, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, stress related somatic disorders, reflex sympathetic dystrophy, dysthmic disorders, obesity, eating disorders, drug and alcohol addiction, movement disorders, convulsive disorders such as epilepsy, migraine, headache, multiple sclerosis and other demyelinating diseases, AIDS related neuropathy, chemotherapy-induced neuropathy and neuralgia, diabetic or peripheral neuropathy, neurogenic inflammation, inflammatory pain, neuropathic pain, and other types of chronic or acute pain, Reynaud""s disease, vasodilation, vasospasm, angina, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, airway hyperreactivity, cough, allergic rhinitis, bronchospasm, bronchopneumonia, ocular inflammation, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, biliary disfunction, skin disorders and itch, hypersensitivity disorders, atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, cutaneous wheal and flare, renal disorders, urinary incontinence, immune system disorders and adverse immunological reactions, fibrositis, osteoarthritis, eosinophilic fascioliasis, and scleroderma.
The present invention also pertains to methods of inhibiting the binding of neurokinin to the NK-3 receptor which methods involve contacting a compound of the invention with cells expressing NK-3 receptors, wherein the compound is present at a concentration sufficient to inhibit neurokinin binding to cells expressing a cloned human NK-3 receptor in vitro. This method includes inhibiting the binding of neurokinin to NK-3 receptors in vivo, e.g., in a patient given an amount of a compound of Formula I that would be sufficient to inhibit the binding of neurokinin to NK-3 receptors in vitro. The amount of a compound that would be sufficient to inhibit the binding to neurokinin to the NK-3 receptor may be readily determined via an NK-3 receptor binding assay, such as the assay described in Example 35.
The present invention also, pertains to methods for altering the signal-transducing activity of NK-3 receptors, said method comprising exposing cells expressing such receptors to an effective amount of a compound of the invention. This method includes altering the signal-transducing activity of NK-3 receptors in vivo, e.g., in a patient given an amount of a compound of Formula I that would be sufficient to alter the signal-transducing activity of NK-3 receptors in vitro. The amount of a compound that would be sufficient to alter the signal-transducing activity of NK-3 receptors may be determined via an NK-3 receptor signal transduction assay, such as the assay described in Example 36.
The NK-3 antagonist compounds provided by this invention and labeled derivatives thereof are also useful as standards and reagents in determining the ability of a potential pharmaceutical to bind to the NK-3 receptor.
Labeled derivatives the NK-3 antagonist compounds provided by this invention are also useful as radiotracers for positron emission tomography (PET) imaging or for single photon emission computerized tomography (SPECT).
If the compound of the invention is obtained as an acid addition salt, the free base can be obtained by basifying a solution of the acid salt. Conversely, if the product is a free base, an addition salt, particularly a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt, may be produced by dissolving the free base in a suitable organic solvent and treating the solution with an acid, in accordance with conventional procedures for preparing acid addition salts from base compounds. Those skilled in the art will recognize various synthetic methodologies that may be employed to prepare non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts of the compounds encompassed by Formula I.
Non-toxic pharmaceutical salts include salts of acids such as hydrochloric, phosphoric, diphosphoric, hydrobromic, stearic, sulfuric, sulfinic, formic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, nitric, salicylic, 2-hydroxyethylsulfonic, benzoic, citric, tartaric, lactic, malic, maleic, hydroiodic, alkanoic such as acetic, HOOCxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94ACOOH where n is 0-4, and the like. Those skilled in the art will recognize a wide variety of non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts. Similarly, pharmaceutically acceptable cations include, but are not limited to sodium, potassium, calcium, aluminum, lithium and ammonium.
The present invention also encompasses the prodrugs of the compounds of Formula I. Those skilled in the art will recognize various synthetic methodologies that may be employed to prepare non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable prodrugs of the compounds encompassed by Formula I. See for example N. Bodor, Drugs of the Future, 1981, 6, 165-182, and H. Bundgaard, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, 1989, 3, 39-65.
The compounds of general Formula I may be administered orally, topically, parenterally, by inhalation or spray or rectally in dosage unit formulations containing conventional non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants and vehicles. Oral administration in the form of a pill, capsule, elixir, syrup, lozenge, troche, or the like is particularly preferred. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous injections, intradermal, intravascular (e.g., intravenous), intramuscular, spinal, intrathecal injection or like injection or infusion techniques. In addition, there is provided a pharmaceutical formulation comprising a compound of general Formula I and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. One or more compounds of general Formula I may be present in association with one or more non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and/or diluents and/or adjuvants and if desired other active ingredients. The pharmaceutical compositions containing compounds of general Formula I may be in a form suitable for oral use, for example, as tablets, troches, lozenges, aqueous or oily suspensions, dispersible powders or granules, emulsion, hard or soft capsules, or syrups or elixirs.
Compositions intended for oral use may be prepared according to any method known to the art for the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions and such compositions may contain one or more agents selected from the group consisting of sweetening agents, flavoring agents, coloring agents and preserving agents in order to provide pharmaceutically elegant and palatable preparations. Tablets contain the active ingredient in admixture with non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable excipients that are suitable for the manufacture of tablets. These excipients may be for example, inert diluents, such as calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate or sodium phosphate; granulating and disintegrating agents, for example, corn starch, or alginic acid; binding agents, for example starch, gelatin or acacia, and lubricating agents, for example magnesium stearate, stearic acid or talc. The tablets may be uncoated or they may be coated by known techniques to delay disintegration and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract and thereby provide a sustained action over a longer period. For example, a time delay material such as glyceryl monosterate or glyceryl distearate may be employed.
Formulations for oral use may also be presented as hard gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with an inert solid diluent, for example, calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate or kaolin, or as soft gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with water or an oil medium, for example peanut oil, liquid paraffin or olive oil.
Aqueous suspensions contain the active materials in admixture with excipients suitable for the manufacture of aqueous suspensions. Such excipients are suspending agents, for example sodium carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, hydropropylmethylcellulose, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gum tragacanth and gum acacia; dispersing or wetting agents may be a naturally-occurring phosphatide, for example, lecithin, or condensation products of an alkylene oxide with fatty acids, for example polyoxyethylene stearate, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with long chain aliphatic alcohols, for example heptadecaethyleneoxycetanol, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with partial esters derived from fatty acids and a hexitol such as polyoxyethylene sorbitol monooleate, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides, for example polyethylene sorbitan monooleate. The aqueous suspensions may also contain one or more preservatives, for example ethyl, or n-propyl p-hydroxybenzoate, one or more coloring agents, one or more flavoring agents, and one or more sweetening agents, such as sucrose or saccharin.
Oily suspensions may be formulated by suspending the active ingredients in a vegetable oil, for example arachis oil, olive oil, sesame oil or coconut oil, or in a mineral oil such as liquid paraffin. The oily suspensions may contain a thickening agent, for example beeswax, hard paraffin or cetyl alcohol. Sweetening agents such as those set forth above, and flavoring agents may be added to provide palatable oral preparations. These compositions may be preserved by the addition of an anti-oxidant such as ascorbic acid.
Dispersible powders and granules suitable for preparation of an aqueous suspension by the addition of water provide the active ingredient in admixture with a dispersing or wetting agent, suspending agent and one or more preservatives. Suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents are exemplified by those already mentioned above. Additional excipients, for example sweetening, flavoring and coloring agents, may also be present.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may also be in the form of oil-in-water emulsions. The oily phase may be a vegetable oil, for example olive oil or arachis oil, or a mineral oil, for example liquid paraffin or mixtures of these. Suitable emulsifying agents may be naturally-occurring gums, for example gum acacia or gum tragacanth, naturally-occurring phosphatides, for example soy bean, lecithin, and esters or partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol, anhydrides, for example sorbitan monoleate, and condensation products of the said partial esters with ethylene oxide, for example polyoxyethylene sorbitan monoleate. The emulsions may also contain sweetening and flavoring agents.
Syrups and elixirs may be formulated with sweetening agents, for example glycerol, propylene glycol, sorbitol or sucrose. Such formulations may also contain a demulcent, a preservative and flavoring and coloring agents. The pharmaceutical compositions may be in the form of a sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspension. This suspension may be formulated according to the known art using those suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents which have been mentioned above. The sterile injectable preparation may also be sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parentally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono-or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectables.
The compounds of general Formula I may also be administered in the form of suppositories, e.g., for rectal administration of the drug. These compositions can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable non-irritating excipient that is solid at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum to release the drug. Such materials are cocoa butter and polyethylene glycols.
Compounds of general Formula I may be administered parenterally in a sterile medium. The drug, depending on the vehicle and concentration used, can either be suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. Advantageously, adjuvants such as local anesthetics, preservatives and buffering agents can be dissolved in the vehicle.
Dosage levels of the order of from about 0.1 mg to about 140 mg per kilogram of body weight per day are useful in the treatment of the above-indicated conditions (about 0.5 mg to about 7 g per patient per day). The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular mode of administration. Dosage unit forms will generally contain between from about 1 mg to about 500 mg of an active ingredient.
Frequency of dosage may also vary depending on the compound used and the particular disease treated. However, for treatment of most disorders, a dosage regimen of 4 times daily or less is preferred. For the treatment of schizophrenia, depression, or obesity a dosage regimen of 1 or 2 times daily is particularly preferred.
It will be understood, however, that the specific dose level for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, route of administration, and rate of excretion, drug combination and the severity of the particular disease undergoing therapy.
Preferred compounds of the invention have certain pharmacological properties. Such properties include, but are not limited to oral bioavailability, low toxicity, low serum protein binding and desirable in vitro and in vivo half-lifes. Penetration of the blood brain barrier for compounds used to treat CNS disorders is necessary, while low brain levels of compounds used to treat periphereal disorders are generally preferred.
Assays may be used to predict these desirable pharmacological properties. Assays used to predict bioavailability include transport across human intestinal cell monolayers, including Caco-2 cell monolayers. Toxicity to cultured hepatocyctes may be used to predict compound toxicity. Penetration of the blood brain barrier of a compound in humans may be predicted from the brain levels of the compound in laboratory animals given the compound intravenously.
Serum protein binding may be predicted from albumin binding assays. Such assays are described in a review by Oravcovxc3xa1, et al. (Journal of Chromatography B (1996) volume 677, pages 1-27).
Compound half-life is inversely proportional to the frequency of dosage of a compound. In vitro half-lifes of compounds may be predicted from assays of microsomal half-life as described by Kuhnz and Gieschen (Drug Metabolism and Disposition, (1998) volume 26, pages 1120-1127).
The present invention also pertains to packaged pharmaceutical compositions for treating disorders responsive to NK-3 receptor modulation, e.g., treatment of schizoprenia, depression, or chronic pulmonary obstructive disorder by NK-3 receptor modulation. The packaged pharmaceutical compositions include a container holding a therapeutically effective amount of at least one NK-3 receptor modulator as described supra and instructions (e.g., labeling) indicating the contained NK-3 receptor ligand is to be used for treating a disorder responsive to NK-3 receptor modulation in the patient.
Compounds of Formula I wherein X is O are prepared by the method described in Scheme I. 
In Scheme I, R1, R2, R3, Q1 and Q2 are as defined above for Formula I, and R11 is methyl, ethyl or benzyl. BOP is benzotriazol-1-yloxytris (dimethylamino)-phosphoniumhexafluoro-phosphate. Base is triethylamine, diisoproylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine or other suitable organic base. DMF is dimethylformide. DMA is dimethylacetamide. Heat as used herein means elevated temperature, such as, for example, 40 to 250xc2x0 C.
Compounds of the invention where X is S or Nxe2x80x94CN can be prepared using similar reactions. Alternatively, the compounds of Formula I where X is O can be converted to the corresponding compounds were X is S or Nxe2x80x94CN.
Compounds of Formula IV are prepared using literature procedures several publications including Jacobs, T. L. et al.; Org. Synth. Coll. 1955, Vol. 3, 456-58 and Lyle R. E. et al. J. Org. Chem. 1972, 37, 3967-68 if they are not commercially available. Compounds of Formula V are prepared by a method described in Batt D. G. et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1998, 8, 1745-50. Those skilled in the art will recognize that in certain instances it will be necessary to utilize compounds of Formula IV bearing protecting groups and that these groups can be removed in a subsequent reaction to yield compounds of Formula I as described in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., Greene, T. W. and related publications.
In some situations, the replacement of Y with Q2 or a protected form of Q2 may be facilitated by use of a palladium catalyst as described in Buchwald, S. L. et al in J. Org. Chem. 2000, 65, 1144-57 and 1158-74. Typical conditions for this reaction include but are not limited to treatment of the 2-chloro or 2-bromoquinoline derivative with Q2H, sodium tert-butoxide, catalytic tris(dibenzylideneacetone)-dipalladium(0) and catalytic BINAP ([1,1xe2x80x2-bisnaphthalene]-2,2xe2x80x2-diylbis(diphenylphosphine)) in toluene at 50-120xc2x0 C. These reaction conditions are often useful for efficient conversion of Y to Q2 when R3 is not hydrogen.
Those having skill in the art will recognize that the starting materials, solvents, and other reaction conditions may be varied and additional steps employed to produce compounds encompassed by the present invention. In some cases protection of certain reactive functionalities may be necessary to achieve some of the above transformations. In general the need for such protecting groups will be apparent to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis as well as the conditions necessary to attach and remove such groups.
The invention is illustrated further by the following examples, which are not to be construed as limiting the invention in scope or spirit to the specific procedures described in them.